Rosalie, les débuts d'une mère
by Mimouche5992
Summary: D'après mon OS "Rosalie ou le désir d'être mère". Les 5 premières années de la vie des Cullen et de cette nouvelle venue : Lily Rose.


**Rosalie, ou le désir d'être mère.**

_Voici ma fanfiction sur Rosalie. Le premier chapitre avait été publié il y a quelques mois sous la forme d'un OS. Dans les reviews, on m'a demandé une suite. Cette fanfiction se déroule entre la venue de la petite fille et le départ de Forks, soit 5 ans de la vie de la famille Cullen et la petite Lily Rose. Selon le succès de cette fanfiction et de mon courage une deuxième partie serait envisagée. _

_Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Stephenie Meyer_

_

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE : **

**PDV Inconnu**

Une jeune femme blonde attendait, un bébé dans les bras face à un portail. Malgré la fraîcheur de cette soirée l'inconnue n'était vêtue que d'une courte robe blanche maculée de sang. Soudain, un clocher sonna les 12 coups de minuit et à ce moment là elle laissa le bébé bien emmitouflé dans son plaid rose par terre devant ce portail. Lui déposant un baiser sur le front, elle murmura doucement : « _Bye Bye Lily-Rose »._ Puis elle repartit essayant de se réchauffer tant bien que mal. Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Rebroussant chemin, elle enleva le pendentif qu'elle portait pour l'accrocher au cou du bébé, de son bébé. Sans un regard, elle partit, définitivement. La campagne de Forks redevint vide et silencieuse.

**PDV Rosalie**

De retour d'une partie de chasse en solitaire, je ruminais encore LES sombres pensées, les regrets que j'éprouvais depuis ma transformation. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de ma mort mais aussi de ma renaissance. Carlisle, Esmée et Edward m'avaient sauvé comme ils m'avaient condamnés.. Figée dans une jeunesse éternelle avec une beauté du diable, n'importe quelle femme en rêverait.. Tout comme devenir mère un jour. Mais je ne le pourrais jamais ! L'arrivée d'Emmett ainsi que de Jasper et Alice m'avait déridé. Mais ce vide en moi me rendait nostalgique. La mort de Royce et de ses "amis" ne m'avait pas soulagé. Ce qu'il m'avait fait était irrémédiable. Je ne pourrais jamais être mère, poser ma main sur un ventre arrondi d'une nuit d'amour en me regardant dans le miroir, rayonnante. Jamais je ne pourrais tenir entre mes mains la chair de ma chair.. de nos chairs. Le descendant des Mac Carthy et des Hale..

Alors que je rentrais vers la villa, j'entendis un bruit, tel un gazouillement, un paquet de linge reposait devant notre portail.. Un paquet qui gazouille... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je m'approchais à vitesse vampirique sans un mot. Arrivée vers le paquet je le pris et enleva le plaid rose qui l'enveloppais... Un bébé... Une petite chose... Je le regardais tendrement, je ne ressentais ni soif ni désir, juste l'envie de la protéger, de la voir grandir, rire et pleurer. Mais que faisait elle là ? Je tentais de voir si quelqu'un était aux alentours mais aucune présence sinon celle de ma famille.

"EMMET MAC CARTHY CULLEN ! VIENS LA !

_Oui ma chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ On a un problème, un petit problème, un tout-petit problème ...

_ Qui est il ce tout petit problème qui te fait paniquer ?

_ Un bébé ...

_ Un bébé... QUOI ? Un bébé ? Un vrai qui bave, remplit ses couches et boit du lait ?

_ Oui Emmett c'est ça un bébé qui bave, remplit ses couches et boit du lait .. Je crois que l'on devrait appeler Carlisle.

_ Tout à fait ! CARLISLE ! ON A BESOIN DE TOI !

_ Discrétion, calme et tact ... Tout a fait toi mon chéri..."

**PDV Carlisle.**

Alors que je me préparais pour l'hôpital et ainsi prendre ma garde, lorsque j'entendis Emmett m'appeler du dehors, puis une dispute légère entre lui et sa bien aimée. Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour pour elle, je ne regrettais pas un instant ma décision d'en faire une des nôtres. Elle y avait sa place. Les rejoignant à vitesse vampirique, je sentais une odeur humaine, un coeur battait. Arrivé près d'eux, je fixais étonné ce que Rosalie tenait entre ses mains.. Un bébé ? Mais que faisait il là ? Un bébé ... Alors si je m'attendais à ça...

"Rentrons, laisse moi examiner ce petit..

_ .. Cette petite, c'est une petite fille

_ Laisse moi l'examiner, je ne sais pas combien de temps, elle a passé dehors..

_ Je resterais près de toi."

La discussion était close. Son instinct maternelle depuis trop longtemps mis en veilleuse se réveillait soudainement. J'espérais juste que ce bébé n'allait pas trop mal mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas de famille. C'est peut être méchant, mais depuis le temps que ma fille souffrait cela me faisait mal. Elle qui avait un brillant avenir, fut stoppé par un monstre qui prétendait être son fiancé... Ma pauvre fille, elle avait droit à être mère, elle plus que n'importe qui.

Après examen, la petite allait bien. J'allait profité de l'hôpital pour observer les naissances récentes. Cette petite avait à peine une semaine ! Comment une mère pouvait elle faire ça à son enfant... Pourquoi l'avait elle laissé devant notre porte ? En pleine campagne ? Les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Avant de partir, j'avais reçu un mail d'une adresse inconnue.

"_Cher Docteur Cullen,_

_Vous ne me connaissez certainement pas, vous avez dû m'oubliez, même si je me présentais à vous, vous ne verriez pas qui je suis. Mais moi je vous connais ainsi qu'une de vos filles Rosalie._

_Mais je vais commencer par vous raconter mon histoire. Je m'appelle Lily Marie. Fille d'immigrés honduriens, je ne me suis jamais bien intégrée dans mon lycée et dans ma petite ville. Mais une chose me faisait vivre, un homme (que nous nommerons John), ce John était mon âme soeur, j'en étais et j'en suis toujours convaincue. Mais il appartenait à un gang de Seattle. Un des gangs les plus meurtriers et je peux vous dire que John n'était pas une blanche colombe, mais je l'aimais. Il était tout autre avec moi : attentif, généreux et terriblement amoureux._

_Mais une dispute éclata le jour suivant nos fiançailles, entre membres de gangs rivales. John fut tué par 5 balles dont une en plein coeur. La semaine suivante, le jour de son enterrement, j'appris ma grossesse par votre bouche. Car oui vous étiez mon médecin. Submergée par la mort soudaine de John, rongé par le chagrin et l'envie d'en finir, je courus jusqu'au planning familial le plus proche afin d'enlever cette chose de mon corps. Cette chose qui me rappelais encore trop John._

_Arrivée au Planning Familial, je fus reçu par une bénévole, une jeune femme blonde magnifique, Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Avec le nom de famille je fis le lien avec vous. Nous parlâmes pendant deux bonnes heures, je me confiais à elle et lui racontais tout : John, le gang, le Bébé, mon chagrin, mon avortement futur. Puis elle m'avoua son viol, ce que ce monstre lui avait fait. Son fiancé l'avait violé puis rendu stérile. Malgré son nouveau compagnon et le retour à une vie plus heureuse, elle était en mal d'enfant. Elle avait dans son regard, cet étincelle de tristesse et de douleur que je voyais dans le mien à chaque passage devant un miroir. Sortie de cette discussion, j'avais pris ma décision : non , je ne tuerais pas ce bébé en moi, je le ferais adopter, je donnerais cette chance à des couples ayant des difficultés. Puis je rejoindrais John._

_9 Mois passèrent. Il y a deux jours, les contractions commencèrent et quelques heures de souffrance plus tard, je devins mère. Hier, je sortais de l'hôpital ma fille sous le bras sans endroit où passer la nuit hormis ce motel minable. Je savais quoi faire : j'allais offrir une vie meilleure à cette petite fille. J'avais toujours en tête Rosalie. Celle qui m'avait ouvert les yeux. C'est sur la table d'accouchement que j'avais pris conscience de cette adoption : je donnerais ce bébé à Rosalie. Celle qui m'avait aidé, je lui devais bien ça._

_Renseignements pris sur votre adresse, je déposais douloureusement ma fille devant votre portail. Elle est pour vous, prenez en soin. Dites à Rosalie tout le bien et le courage que je lui souhaite. Je m'en vais loin de ce monde de tristesse et de douleur même si les yeux de ma fille m'avaient fait revoir le regard de John. Il me tend les bras. Ne chercher pas à me sauver._

_Je vous transmet tout mon amour et ma reconnaissance à Rosalie et à ma fille ainsi qu'à votre famille._

_Lily-Marie Cooper._

_Ps : Votre petite fille s'appelle Lily Rose, en hommage à ses deux mères. Le pendentif est mon bien le plus précieux, il est à elle._

_Vous trouverez en pièces jointes, des certificats d'adoption pour Lily Rose, ainsi qu'une photo de John et Moi._

Lily Rose fait partie de la famille. Je suis mère, ma vie vient de commencer.

* * *

Voici le prologue. la publication se fera toutes les semaines : entre le mercredi et le vendredi tout dépendra de mon avancement.

TBC...


End file.
